


you make me

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil accidentally posts a nude on Instagram stories and it makes Dan a bit...excited.





	you make me

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) wankers day flash fest.
> 
> inspired by a prompt from [here](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/prompts).

Using Instagram stories isn’t easy, at least not for Phil, and Dan’s heard a lot about it. They’ve only been using it for two days now, they’re still trying to get the hang of it. But out of the two of them, Dan never thought Phil would be the one to post a nude on there, yet here he is - staring at Phil’s long, hard dick, gaping at the sight of it. He really thought he might be the one to do something like this, slip with his finger and accidentally post a pic of himself that was meant for Phil.

 

“Fuck”, he gasps out, feeling himself grow hard instantly. Maybe he should go tell Phil about it, but he’s probably already noticed it himself and taken it off there, Dan was just quick enough to take a screenshot. He was gonna save it for later, but the sight of Phil length made him so hard quickly and now he can’t move before he’s done something about it.

 

Dan looks down at the hard bulge in his jeans, then back at his phone, at the pic. The pic of Phil posing in front of a mirror somewhere else in their apartment, looking seductive as fuck, and it just makes Dan even more aroused if possible. He only now notices the way Phil is smirking and the way he’s holding his big dick in his hand. _God_ , he should go find and fuck him hard against a wall right now.

 

Though, Dan’s hand is already halfway down his boxers, jeans unzipped just enough for him to get his hand down there. He starts stroking himself slow and steady, even slower over his sensitive head and down to his balls, squeezing them slightly before he moves his hand up again. He taps his screen quick before it goes dark again, but he accidentally taps twice and zooms in on Phil’s cock. _Shit_. Dan squirms under his own touch, yanking himself harder and faster.

 

Another few long, firm strokes up and down pushes him over the edge. Dan bites down hard on his bottom lip, as he feels the warm cum cover his hand and the inside of his boxers. And it feels like it never ends, he squirms, still stroking himself and lets out low moans and groans, some of them being Phil’s name. He quickly cleans himself up, changes his boxers and decides to go find his boyfriend.

 

Dan finds him on the couch in the lounge, typing something on his laptop. He leans against the nearest wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes locked on Phil.

“You really did that”, Dan says, his breath still heavy from his own adventure in the bedroom just a while ago.

Phil blushes, hiding his face in his hands. “It was accidental”, he explains, “I was meant to post a story of another picture and then send that one to you, but I slipped and then it was too late. I did delete it though.”

Dan smirks, as he walks up “Well I got a good wank out of it, so that was a good slip.”

Phil’s head snaps up, disappointment visible in his blue eyes. “That wasn’t the point of the picture, _Dan_ ”, he rolls his eyes. The way he whines out Dan’s name actually manages to make him a bit turned on again.

Dan walks up to him, smirking. “Well, you know”, he straddles Phil, “maybe I could do something”, his lips meets Phil’s in a slow, passionate kiss, “with you too.”

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and pulls him closer, his words mumbled against Dan’s lips. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr :')](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
